


Flaws

by RhinestoneAnts



Category: Smosh
Genre: Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Image, Cats, Comfort, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geese, Kisses, M/M, Trans!Shayne, Trans!Shayne Topp, also ian is mentioned not really tho, chubby damien haas, ftm shayne topp, mentions of rhett and link, top scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinestoneAnts/pseuds/RhinestoneAnts
Summary: Just something i wrote because ive been watching a lot of smosh as of recent and need more cuteness of these two!Also its for pride month so get stoked!





	Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> its pride month my boys and you know i had to do it to em.

It’s been a shit day,like a really shitty day to be exact. I tend to always have shit days, but today i woke up and felt like ripping my skin off my body. I was getting ready to take a shower and while i was taking off my clothes i looked in the mirror and saw what i didn't want to see. My ugly scars on my stomach, thighs, and hips and my stomach that makes me look like a monster. Ugly, just pure disgusting. I don't know why i had to be this way, and especially be cursed with these flaws. After that event in the shower everything just was ten times worst.

My favorite coffee shop closed down which meant i had to get coffee from somewhere else, our new video of smosh games was corrupted so i wasted 5 hours of gameplay, and the worst thing of them all is that i embarrassed myself in front of our bosses (Rhett, ian and link laughed it off but i swear i felt my soul drop through my anus. To say the least im not having a good day. Parking my car in the apartment parking lot i grabbed my bag and headed to the apartment door, unlocking it and throwing the bag and kicking my shoes off to the side. I smiled slightly as i felt my two cats,Freyja and Zelda rub up against my leg. Sighing quietly i walk towards my bedroom and see a lump in the bed, and the corner of a open book peaking just a tiny bit from behind it. Walking over to the bed i sat down and looked to see shayne reading The catcher in the rye, his hair is disheveled and he looks exhausted. 

 

“Babe, did you not go bed once i left? You told me you were going too, you've been up all night and staying up is not good.” i spoke softly as i layed down and pulled him into my chest. I heard him sigh, closing the book and looking over at me, a small frown on his face before he spoke. “Trust me, i tried but im feeling really uncomfortable and couldn't stop thinking about my body.” he looked away before hugging me back and burying his head in my neck. “I understand, i'm having one of those days too..” i mumbled before placing a kiss on his forehead. Looking up at me he huffed and pecked my cheek. “Your perfect damien, like really perfect, i love everything about you, even the things you hate.” he smiled softly as he ran his hand under my shirt rubbing his fingers against the marks on my stomach.

 

“Well, i don’t know about that, but you handsome shouldn't be doubting yourself, you are valid, you are wonderful, and fuck whoever says you aren't who you are.” i smiled before leaning in and kissing him gently, putting my hands on his cheeks to hold them. He started to kiss back, gently putting more force into the kiss as he continued to rub his hand up and down the small marks on my stomach, moving them to my hips. Shayne let out a soft moan as i part his lips with my tongue, to explore his mouth. Tilting my head slightly i moved my hands to the back of his shirt pulling it up, and pulling my mouth away from his, before pecking it again. “Let me see how your scars are looking dear.” i spoke softly as he nodded, sitting up pulling his shirt up and off gently. 

“That goes for you too dames..” he mumbled as he blushed slightly covering his chest. God he’s so cute, I will never understand why anyone would treat him horribly like they use to because he was different. “You look amazing damien..” He spoke up, breaking me from my thought, which made me grin. He crawled over to grab his hand and to look at my body. “You might not see it but those stretch marks and scars are stunning on you dear.” blushing slightly i rubbed my thumb on the back of his hand.

“Thanks…is it alright if i check your scars? I need to make sure that they are healing good dear.” i spoke as i looked down at him. He nodded slowly as i reached out to touch the scars laying across on each side. They were slightly pink and and besides the slight redness around them, they seemed perfect. “How does it feel to finally have something that caused you so much stress to be gone?” i asked as i ran my hand gently across the surgery scars.

“God, you wouldn't believe how happy i was once i had gotten top surgery, it felt like forever til i was going to get it, and after i did i just felt...free...like everything was correct and that i could finally be myself.” shayne smiled as he put his hand over mine. “With you there helping me and showing me that i could do it, you made me realize how important you are in my life and that i wouldn't know what to do if you weren't there to guide me..” he looked away before putting his over my shoulders smiling before he kissed my nose. “Sometimes i don't like my scars, but you showed me that they are apart of me that i would never change…” he spoke softly as he looked into my eyes.

 

“Hopefully you will understand how beautiful your scars and flaws are and that no matter how bad it gets i will always to be with you in the dark days, damien.” i smiled and leaned in, pulling him close and kissing him. “I love you shayne.” i whispered to him. “I love you-” before he could finish a loud “Meow” was heard, and at the foot of the bed freya was staring at us before she meowed again. “I think the cats are trying to tell us something.” shayne chuckled before he pulled away.

 

“Fine, i’ll feed you! You geese always are wanting food!” sighing dramatically i peck shaynes head and get up, and grabbing my shirt. “We will continue the cuddles later, but for now wish me luck!.” i shouted as slid it on. “Alright, good luck.” i heard shayne laugh as i walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully you enjoyed that one-shot, not my best work but i personally enjoyed it so hopefully you do as well!
> 
> Please vote, comment, and follow for more!


End file.
